


Death Cat

by dreamsofspike



Category: House, MD - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House can't forget the last few words he said...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Cat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: canon character death

He stares into space, idly bouncing his ball off the wall. Anyone who passed would probably assume he's either employing his usual process to discover the diagnosis for his current patient -- or maybe just wasting time and pretending to work, as they often assume he's doing.

But House's thoughts are very focused -- and not on a patient.

His own words echo in his mind, smiting his heart with guilt that's almost physically painful.

_Oh, no! The death cat likes you! You're going to die!_

The cat only touched Kutner because of the laser light beam House had been toying with, making it dance around his legs; and House knew better than to entertain the idea, even for a moment, that the cat had somehow caused Kutner's death.

Still, he couldn't get the accidentally fateful words out of his mind.

_Maybe it wasn't_ those _words. Maybe it was something else I said..._

When the lights in the surrounding offices go off, and the moon becomes visible through the open blinds of his office... House is still sitting there, staring at the wall, lost in agonizing questions.


End file.
